Caught
by GryffindorXSlytherin
Summary: What happens when Malfoys on duty late at night and hears moans coming from the boys wahroom :D this is a DracoxRonxHarry. Dont like dont read  first fanfic enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series that incredible honor goes to J.K. Rowling

The following is BoyxBoyxBoy rated M don't like then don't read xP

Draco walked around aimlessly through the corridors, working with that old bat Umbridge was really boring, except when he got to mess with Potter and his weirdo friends. These late night patrols were a prefects job, not his.

He heard a low moan coming from the direction of the boys' washroom.

'What's this?' he thought to himself 'Probably a stupid second year discovering the joys of self pleasure'. He smirked 'Time for a little fun and a lot of blackmail'. As he made his way to the washroom he heard a second deeper moan. 'So there's two of them, this just gets better and better'. Draco opened the door to the bathroom and looked around, clothes littered the floor. 'They're a couple of sizes too big to be second years, and the ties, red and gold. Two older Gryffindor boys shagging each other in a washroom stall!' thought Draco 'and to think I almost gave my shift to Crabbe.'

He looked at the bottom of the stalls until he finally found one that had a pair of feet sticking out. He confidently walked towards it and swung the door open.

"Next time you two idiots might want to try a silencing charm, when you shag ea-" but he stopped short once he realized who it was. Draco was staring a very naked Ron Weasly and an equally naked Harry Potter. The two boys were wrapped around each other and sweating as if they were in a sauna. Harry was pushed against a wall his legs lifted up and pressed on the other side, Ron was supporting Harrys body with his knees while at the same time clearly penetrating the smaller boy.

"Draco" Harry managed to spit out breaking the silence. This seemed to remove Draco from shock and with the muttering of a few words a camera appeared and a picture was taken. The two boys separated from each other as Ron came running up to Draco and grabbed him by his collar.

"Listen Malfoy, you better get rid of tha-"

"You're in no position to negotiate Weasley" said Malfoy his smirk becoming more prominent."If you want that picture gone I suggest you do exactly what I tell you to and let go of me." Ron hesitated and then slowly let go of the blond boys shirt collar.

"Good, now that that's over" Draco walked into the stall where Harry was and pulled Ron in to it as well "Silencio" said Malfoy with a flick of his wand. "That's what you two forgot, now _down_ to business". Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them down along with his bright green underwear.

"What the heck is this?" asked Harry staring at Malfoys limp manhood.

"Well since you two enjoy dicks so much, I thought I might show you what a real one tasted like, now get over here and suck it. Both of you" The two boys looked over at each other and then with a bit of hesitation, got on their knees and got to work.

Ron reached out and played with Dracos balls while Harry covered the head and put his tongue to work. After a couple of seconds Draco felt Rons tongue skim up and down his shaft, then Harry opened his mouth and took the entire six inches in. Draco felt nothing else, he didn't even notice when Ron got up and put a condom with lube on and walked to the other side of the blond, even when Ron slipped Dracos shirt off the blond was too fixated on Harry to notice. He finally fell back into reality when Ron slammed his whole seven inches into Dracos small ass.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Weasley?" spat out Draco.

"I'm a top, not a bottom" came the only reply. Malfoy was suddenly aware of his new nakedness as Rons hands groped all over his body and then started palying with his nipples. He was about to protest again, but it felt too good so he stopped. Instead he succumbed to their movements and enjoyed himself. Between the bobbing of Harrys head and Rons constant slamming Draco was in complete pleasure.

Finally Harry did a slick move with his tongue right when Ron hit his spot and Draco came right into Harrys mouth. The sudden spasm and moaning caused Ron to come as well. It was only seconds later that Draco realized that Harry hadn't come yet. He grabbed the dark haired boy and pulled him up right, turning him around he reached for his 8 inches (despite being the shortest Harry had the biggest cock) dand started to pump it, first slowly, then faster. It was only a matter of seconds before all three boys were sweating and shaking. Harry lifted up his wand a muttered a few spells, and in seconds all three boys were fully clothed and cleaned up. Then with a final look and a wink at Draco Ron walked out.

"Hey Malfoy" said Harry

"What Potter?" snarled Draco wondering how he let Weasley do that to him him.

"We'll be back here tomorrow if you want to join us" and with Harry left, leaving behind a smirking Draco.

Tell me what you think, It's my first story so go easy! xD


End file.
